1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates; to novel methods and apparatus for preparing gas-filled liposomes. Liposomes prepared by these methods are particularly useful, for example, in ultrasonic imaging applications and in therapeutic delivery systems.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of imaging techniques have been used to detect and diagnose disease in animals and humans. X-rays represent one of the first techniques used for diagnostic imaging. The images obtained through this technique reflect the electron density of the object being imaged. Contrast agents such as barium or iodine have been used over the years to attenuate or block X-rays such that the contrast between various structures is increased. X-rays, however, are known to be somewhat dangerous, since the radiation employed in X-rays is ionizing, and the various deleterious effects of ionizing radiation are cumulative.
Another important imaging technique is magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). This technique, however, has various drawbacks such as expense and the fact that it cannot be conducted as a portable examination. In addition, MRI is not available at many medical centers.
Radionuclides, employed in nuclear medicine, provide a further imaging technique. In employing this technique, radionuclides such as technetium labelled compounds are injected into the patient, and images are obtained from gamma cameras. Nuclear medicine techniques, however, suffer from poor spatial resolution and expose the animal or patient to the deleterious effects of radiation. Furthermore, the handling and disposal of radionuclides is problematic.
Ultrasound is another diagnostic imaging technique which is unlike nuclear medicine and X-rays since it does not expose the patient to the harmful effects of ionizing radiation. Moreover, unlike magnetic resonance imaging, ultrasound is relatively inexpensive and can be conducted as a portable examination. In using the ultrasound technique, sound is transmitted into a patient or animal via a transducer. When the sound waves propagate through the body, they encounter interfaces from tissues and fluids. Depending on the acoustic properties of the tissues and fluids in the body, the ultrasound sound waves are partially or wholly reflected or absorbed. When sound waves are reflected by an interface they are detected by the receiver in the transducer and processed to form an image. The acoustic properties of the tissues and fluids within the body determine the contrast which appears in the resultant image.
Advances have been made in recent years in ultrasound technology. However, despite these various technological improvements, ultrasound is still an imperfect tool in a number of respects, particularly with regard to the imaging and detection of disease in the liver and spleen, kidneys, heart and vasculature, including measuring blood flow. The ability to detect and measure these regions depends on the difference in acoustic properties between tissues or fluids and the surrounding tissues or fluids. As a result, contrast agents have been sought which will increase the acoustic difference between tissues or fluids and the surrounding tissues or fluids in order to improve ultrasonic imaging and disease detection.
The principles underlying image formation in ultrasound have directed researchers to the pursuit of gaseous contrast agents. Changes in acoustic properties or acoustic impedance are most pronounced at interfaces of different substances with greatly differing density or acoustic impedance, particularly at the interface between solids, liquids and gases. When ultrasound sound waves encounter such interfaces, the changes in acoustic impedance result in a more intense reflection of sound waves and a more intense signal in the ultrasound image. An additional factor affecting the efficiency or reflection of sound is the elasticity of the reflecting interface. The greater the elasticity of this interface, the more efficient the reflection of sound. Substances such as gas bubbles present highly elastic interfaces. Thus, as a result of the foregoing principles, researchers have focused on the development of ultrasound contrast agents based on gas bubbles or gas containing bodies and on the development of efficient methods for their preparation.
Another area of significant research effort is in the area of targeted drug delivery. Targeted delivery means are particularly important where toxicity is an issue. Specific therapeutic delivery methods potentially serve to minimize toxic side effects, lower the required dosage amounts, and decrease costs for the patient.
The methods and materials in the prior art for introduction of genetic materials, for example, to living cells is limited and ineffective. To date several different mechanisms have been developed to deliver genetic material to living cells. These mechanisms include techniques such as calcium phosphate precipitation and electroporation, and carriers such as cationic polymers and aqueous-filled liposomes. These methods have all been relatively ineffective in vivo and only of limited use for cell culture transfection. None of these methods potentiate local release, delivery and integration of genetic material to the target cell.
Better means of delivery for therapeutics such as genetic materials are needed to treat a wide variety of human and animal diseases. Great strides have been made in characterizing genetic diseases and in understanding protein transcription but relatively little progress has been made in delivering genetic material to cells for treatment of human and animal disease.
A principal difficulty has been to deliver the genetic material from the extracellular space to the intracellular space or even to effectively localize genetic material at the surface of selected cell membranes. A variety of techniques have been tried in vivo but without great success. For example, viruses such as adenoviruses and retroviruses have been used as vectors to transfer genetic material to cells. Whole virus has been used but the amount of genetic material that can be placed inside of the viral capsule is limited and there is concern about possible dangerous interactions that might be caused by live virus. The essential components of the viral capsule may be isolated and used to carry genetic material to selected cells. In vivo, however, not only must the delivery vehicle recognize certain cells but it also must be delivered to these cells. Despite extensive work on viral vectors, it has been difficult to develop a successfully targeted viral mediated vector for delivery of genetic material in vivo.
Conventional, liquid-containing liposomes have been used to deliver genetic material to cells in cell culture but have mainly been ineffective in vivo for cellular delivery of genetic material. For example, cationic liposome transfection techniques have not worked effectively in vivo. More effective means are needed to improve the cellular delivery of therapeutics such as genetic material.
The present invention is directed to addressing the foregoing, as well as other important needs in the area of contrast agents for ultrasonic imaging and vehicles for the effective targeted delivery of therapeutics.